


Тренировка

by xenosha



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fights, Gen, Training, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Relationships: Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee
Kudos: 1





	Тренировка

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236437) by [xenosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha)



Винтер очень хорошо знает свою сестру.

Она помнит, как учила ее танцевать; было темно, и высоко-высоко в небе кружила метель, не достигая атласской земли.

Они с Вайсс кружили по комнате, и та, напряжённо вцепившись в сестринские руки, внимательно смотрела себе под ноги. Винтер то и дело сбивалась, делала слишком широкий шаг, и Вайсс начинала отставать; но она была так сосредоточена, что только Винтер и обращала внимание на ее осечки.

Теперь Вайсс кружится в изящном пируэте, и из ее рапиры на Винтер льется обжигающий холод. Но Вайсс снова, как и тогда, делает два шага вместо одного, сбивается, не поспевает, и Винтер уворачивается от атаки, клинком тормозя полет.

Вайсс на мгновение обиженно щурится, и Винтер не даёт ей продохнуть, переходя в атаку; сестра отскакивает назад, поднимая клинок к груди, и Винтер точными, короткими замахами бьёт ее в прорехи защиты.

Она отдает сестрёнке должное – с последней их встречи она стала ошибаться реже и два удара отбила с подобающей Шни лёгкостью.

А затем, к удивлению Винтер, отошла в сторону, летящим пируэтом обогнула сестру и, сверкнув глифом под ногами, выиграла дистанцию. Винтер успела лишь развернуться и удобнее перехватить шпагу в ожидании удара.

Вайсс улыбнулась ей прежде, чем поднять рапиру и коротко вздохнуть, и Винтер позволяет себе улыбнуться в ответ – сестра все так же полагается на глифы больше, чем на умение фехтовать. В этом ее слабость.

Винтер прыгает к ней быстро, Вайсс едва успевает среагировать; она навязывает ей короткую дистанцию, загоняет в угол, вынуждая отражать рукопашные удары. Они на секунду встречаются взглядами, и в глазах сестры Винтер различает напряжение математических расчетов.

Ее сестрёнка – определенно умнейшая в своем выпуске. Но Винтер, к сожалению, знает, что одной элегантностью и умом бой не выиграть.

Но в момент, когда, как Винтер кажется, она нанесет решающий удар, Вайсс каким-то незнакомым, резким и быстрым жестом выкручивается и делает один укол Винтер в живот; она слышит, как щелкает переключатель праха в эфесе, а затем ее отбрасывает назад.

Винтер едва успевает затормозить, неудачно приземлившись на один каблук; Вайсс, пользуясь полученным преимуществом, скользит от глифа к глифу, не позволяя Винтер за собой угнаться.

Она хмыкает в молчаливом восхищении и, быстро сосредотачиваясь, напрягает ладонь; на полуприкрытые веки падает свет призывающего глифа, а затем –

Винтер чувствует короткий удар по лодыжке и, охнув, приземляется на одно колено; позади, хрустя призрачными доспехами, насмешливо вскидывает на одно плечо меч маленький рыцарь.

Перед ней приземляется сестра, опустив клинок. Винтер поднимает на нее взгляд и не сдерживает усмешки: Вайсс так и сияет, смущенная и довольная собой.

Винтер поднимается на ноги и в знакомом им обеим с детства жесте отводит в сторону клинок прежде, чем закрепить его на перевязи: конец тренировки. Вайсс повторяет ее жест и необычно торопливо подскакивает к Винтер.

Она смотрит на сестру, пока та щебечет что-то об итогах тренировки: коса немного растрепалась и пальцы все ещё дрожат от остаточного напряжения.

В голубых глазах сияют искорки, и Винтер улыбается ей с тихой нежностью в сердце.

Она очень хорошо знала свою маленькую сестрёнку. Но эта взрослая охотница не один раз смогла ее удивить.

\- Ты очень выросла, - ласково говорит она Вайсс.


End file.
